nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:American Eagle
Welcome back! Welcome back, American Eagle! :) --OuWTB 08:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :O please, call me Arthur! 08:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok :P Welcome back, Arthur! :) --OuWTB 08:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Welcome! 12:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Patriot Act The Patriot Act (Federal Law) you once wrote has never done quite well what it meant to do, although the bill was good, in principle. Should we consider scrapping it? Yours truly, 16:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yes Sir, you might be right on this one. It is however a pity that it didn't succeed to stimulate the Lovian business patriotism. Nevertheless, it is true that laws or government provision that no longer serve, should be eliminated. Will you are shall I propose this action? 22:13, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I totally agree, my dear Arthur. If you don't mind, I'll put the proposition on the table. I think I might just start in the 2nd Chamber: there's not much to talk about here. 08:30, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Admin I'm glad you start using your admin rights, Monty 16:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :stop with that monty. That is irritating me. Just like your anti-regionalism. But regionalism is good for a nation McCrooke 17:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::You mean like the regionalism that caused the US Civil War, the HU Crisis, the Belgian linguistic troubles, the Irish terrorist actions or Baskish separatism? 17:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Basque*. Why always the same discussions :( --OuWTB 17:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, Basque, right . Well, I don't want this discussion either. So let's put an end to it. 17:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) The Belgian and Basque crises can be fixed by splitting belgium and declaring Basque Coutry independent. Belgium is too artificial. It has failed McCrooke 17:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :The problem IS splitting Belgium. What about Brussels? What about faciliated communities? What about international image? What about our Constitution? Were it as simple as you put it, problems would never have arisen. 17:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Facilitated communities have never served their service good. Brussels could be made a autonomous Eu city. International image:i dont care. McCrooke 17:57, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Like Aesop would say: You little devil! --Bucurestean 18:19, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Will you be running for MOTC? You're the one who thinks first of national interest and then local or personal, and you're super at writing legislation. If you don't, that's alright, but if you do, know that I'll support that candidacy for the reasons I just summarized. 18:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I will indeed be a Congressial candidate. Thank you a lot for the support, Your Majesty. -- 11:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you the writer of the laws in Lovia? Andy McCandless 13:26, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::He has written quite some laws indeed :) 16:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's good! I say: if a law should be made, then be it a good one! Andy McCandless 20:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Justice + Archive Arthur, would you - purely hypothetically - accept my offer if I asked you to become the next Supreme Court Judge? Yuri isn't around, so we do need another one. And you have experience in "the right sector". Would you like that, hypothetically? 18:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :And please, archivate this page 19:01, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :I would certainly like that - of course if not combined with the office of the Prime Minister. -- 21:31, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure :) 11:34, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi there Hey Mr. Jefferson! I'm Andy McCandless and as you know I'm the chairman of the Walden Libertarian Party. Me and Edward Hannis are our 2010 candidates to become Members of the Congress. We would really appreciate you voting for (one of) our candidates in the upcoming elections. Your support would mean a lot to us, that's for sure! Enjoy this wonderful winter's day and see you again! 09:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Enjoy the holidays! How how how! Have a great time and I wish you the best of luck for 2010! 11:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! And a happy new year with a lot of joy, friendship and of course healthiness . --Bucurestean 12:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC)